


A Sting in the Tale

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kindergarten, M/M, jackson too, kid!Sterek, sterek, stiles and derek are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles has a run-in with a bully, Derek is both worried and proud, and Jackson gets his comeuppance as a tiny murder victim exacts its revenge from beyond the grave (much to Stiles’ delight). Just another day at Beacon Hills Kindergarten.





	A Sting in the Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, confession, I adore kid!Sterek. The idea of Derek and Stiles as little kids is just too, well, _adorable_! I’d been wanting to write something for @sterekdrabble’s prompt words of _royalty, warm, voice_ for a while now, but couldn’t come up with a story idea I liked, until last night when I was thinking about writing a different kid!Sterek story and this just came to me. Hope you enjoy. :-)

“No!! Don’t squish it!” Stiles pleaded, his voice tremulous. “They’re the royalty of the insect world!”

 

Jackson sneered, stomping on the bee. “Who told you that, Stinky-inski?”

 

Derek sighed as Stiles raised his chin in that way that only ever meant trouble. But he couldn’t help the warm glow in his chest as his best friend proclaimed, “Derek’s mom. She’s really smart. She knows a  _ bunch _ of stuff.”

 

“Ouch!” Jackson squealed, dropping the dead bee he’d just picked up. “It’s dead, but it still stung me!”

 

Stiles’ answering grin practically  _ radiated _ glee. “Yep. Mrs. Hale warned me that could happen.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, but no one can tell me Stiles wouldn’t have taken great pleasure in seeing Jackson get his comeuppance like that! And he _absolutely_ wouldn’t have warned him that dead bees can still sting! And, yes, I firmly believe Derek was a sigher even as far back as kindergarten! ;-)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you found some enjoyment in my little tale, and not a nasty sting. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on my little drabble, or just like saying hi, I’d love to hear from you, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Bye for now! xxx


End file.
